parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bagheera (Croc) 2
Cast: *Croc - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *King Rufus - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Gobbos - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Baron Dante - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Swap Meet Pete - I.M. Weasel *Croc's Family - King Leopold (Timon and Pumbaa), Soosy the Puma (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) and the Black Panther Kitten (Timon and Pumbaa) *Sailor King - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Cossack King - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Caveman King - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Inca King - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Cannon Boat Keith - Nigel (Rio) *Dantinits - Hyenas (The Lion Guard) *Cowboy Gobbo - Fievel (An American Tail) *Hippo - Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Lava Lamp Larry - Blu (Rio) *Professor Gobbo - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Witch Doctor Gobbo - Slinkman (Camp Lazlo) *Soveena the Squid - Ubasti (Treasure Buddies) Scenes: #Janja is Raised Again #Opening Credits #Bagheera's Journey Begins #Jungle Trip #Boat Race #Birdie Quest #Ubasti #High-Jump Adventure #Dark Mine #Nigel #Secret Room 1 #A Visit with I.M. Weasel 1 #Snow Mountain Excursion #Air Flight #Snowball Mess #Lava Cave #Train Quest #Balloon Ride #Fire Madness #Secret Room 2 #A Visit with I.M. Weasel 2 #Pre-History Walk #Cave Mine #Cart Race #Plant Ware #Boneyard #Cave Puppy Quest #Dino Time #Secret Room 3 #A Visit with I.M. Weasel 3 #Inca Trip #Rainy Season #Bagheera V.S. Janja #Releasing Slinkman #Bagheera and his Family Reunite #End Credits Video Game used: *Croc 2 (1999) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *101 Dalmatian Street (2019-) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-2019) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *The Lion Guard 3: Battle for the Pride Lands (2019) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *The Fox and the Hound 1 (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *The Aristocats 1 (1970) *The Aristocats 2: Berlioz's Wild Adventure (2006) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) *Rio 1 (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *The Lion King 1 (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *The Lion King (2019) *An American Tail 1 (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999-2002) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *Treasure Buddies (2012) Gallery: Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera as Croc Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as King Rufus Dalmatian Puppies.jpg|The Dalmatian Puppies as the Gobbos Janja.png|Janja as Baron Dante I.M. Weasel.jpg|I Am Weasel as Swap Meet Pete King Leopold.png|King Leopold, Soosy the Puma.jpg|Soosy the Puma Black Panther Kitten.png|and the Black Panther Kitten as Croc's Family Tod-1-.png|Young Tod as the Sailor King Copper as a Puppy.png|Young Copper as the Cossack King Berlioz.jpg|Berlioz as the Caveman King Bill-banjo-480x320.png|Banjo the Woodpile Cat as the Inca King Nigel rio villain.jpg|Nigel as Cannon Boat Keith Janja's Clan.png|The Hyenas as the Dantinits Fievel Mousekewitz.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as the Cowboy Gobbo Beshte lion guard.png|Beshte as the Hippo Blu.jpg|Blu as Lava Lamp Larry Courage.a.jpg|Courage the Cowardly Dog as the Professor Gobbo Slinkman.jpg|Slinkman as the Witch Doctor Gobbo Ubasti.jpg|Ubasti as Soveena the Squid Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Croc Spoofs